Beverage dispensers for soft drinks and other types of carbonated beverages generally mix syrups and/or other types of concentrates with carbonated water to produce the beverage. The beverage dispenser therefore may include a carbonator tank to produce and store the carbonated water. Generally described, plain water may be pumped to the carbonator tank so as to mix with a flow of pressurized carbon dioxide gas. The carbonated water may flow to a cold plate and then to a nozzle for mixing with the concentrate or other ingredients. Various types of flow control devices also may be used. The carbonator tank, the related plumbing, and the flow control devices may be relatively expensive and may take up a considerable amount of space within the beverage dispenser.
The typical duty cycle of the beverage dispenser also may have an impact on the quality of the carbonated water produced by the carbonator tank. In a low duty cycle, the carbonated water may sit in the carbonator tank for an extended period of time and may become stale. In a high duty cycle, the water and the carbon dioxide may mix in the carbonator tank for only a short amount of time such that the carbon dioxide may escape upon exiting the nozzle.
There is thus a desire for an improved carbonator for use with beverage dispensers and the like. Preferably such a carbonator may produce a supply of high quality, on demand carbonated water while being smaller and less expensive than known devices.